I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved system and method for adaptively controlling the digital bit rate of compression in a video encoder.
II. Description of the Related Art
In the field of transmission and reception of television signals, various improvements are being made to the NTSC (National Television Systems Committee) System. Developments in the field of television are commonly directed towards Standard Definition Television (SDTV) and High Definition Television (HDTV) Systems.
Many of the proposed SDTV and HDTV systems make use of digital encoding techniques. Digitally encoded video offers many advantages over analog modulation. Digital encoding provides a robustness of the communications link to impairments such as multipath and jamming. Furthermore, digital techniques facilitate ease in signal encryption, necessary for military and many broadcast applications.
When first proposed, HDTV seemed impractical due to excessive bandwidth requirements. However, it has been realized that compression of digital HDTV signals may be achieved to a level that enables transmission at bandwidths comparable to that required by analog NTSC formats. Such levels of signal compression coupled with digital transmission of the signal will enable a HDTV system to transmit with less power with greater immunity to channel impairments.
One compression technique capable of offering significant compression while preserving the quality of SDTV and HDTV signals utilizes adaptively sized blocks and sub-blocks of encoded discrete cosine transform (DCT) coefficient data. The technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,891, entitled “ADAPTIVE BLOCK SIZE IMAGE COMPRESSION METHOD AND SYSTEM”, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference. DCT techniques are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,345, entitled “ADAPTIVE BLOCK SIZE IMAGE COMPRESSION METHOD AND SYSTEM”, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference. Further, U.S. Pat No. 5,452,104, entitled “ADAPTIVE BLOCK SIZE IMAGE COMPRESSION METHOD AND SYSTEM”, is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference.
Techniques that offer substantial levels of compression often make use of variable-length encoding schemes. In variable-length encoding, different samples of a signal are quantized using different lengths of codewords. The coder is generally designed based on the theoretical or measured statistics of an image to minimize the overall reconstruction error. By exploiting the probability distribution of the characteristics in an image, high compression ratios are achievable.
Although variable-length encoding may provide for high compression ratios, it also causes the complication of a non-constant encoded data rate. Variable-length encoding generally produces long codewords for image areas with high details, and short codewords for image areas with low details. When variable-length encoding is used to encode video, different frames of the video may be encoded with different lengths of codewords. These codewords need to be transmitted through a communications channel at a predetermined bit rate. Further, in applications such as SDTV and HDTV systems, the codewords must be transmitted to the decoder at a rate which will permit for reconstruction of the frames of the video without fluctuations in the frame rate.
A rate buffer has been used to maintain the rate of transmission of the encoded data bits. However, the use of a buffer does not by itself solve the problem of fluctuations in the decoded frame rate. Further, buffer overflow may result when one frame of video has been encoded with long codewords which exceed the capacity of the buffer, resulting in loss of information. Consequently, rate control for video compression is necessary. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.